Teddy Bear
by Yukki-Senpai
Summary: Elizabeth and Gilbert have been friends, practically since they were born. Elizabeth never once heard Gilbert tell her how much he loves her. He'd only and always would give her a Teddy Bear for an unknown reason.


There once were two children named Elizabeth and Gilbert. They were both really close childhood friends and couldn't bare to stay away from each other. Every year on Elizabeth's birthday, Gilbert would sneak her out of the house at midnight and just take her to near by places. They'd spend hours together, talking and laughing until the sun would arise for another day, then Gilbert would pull out a teddy bear for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth has a shelf that is design for all of the teddy bears Gilbert would give her. She was madly in love with Gilbert but locked up her feelings because she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. She couldn't bear to loose her closest friend.

It was both Gilbert's and Elizabeth's Sophomore year, where Elizabeth decided she would confess her love to Gilbert. On the day of her birthday, once again Gilbert was waiting outside Elizabeth's window, throwing rocks at it so she could come out. Elizabeth looked out as her cheeks blushed with happiness and excitement. She grabbed a rope and climbed down as Gilbert grabbed her hand and ran away somewhere new.

Gilbert had his hands on Elizabeths eyes when they almost got to their destination and as he uncovered her eyes, she saw they had arrived in an abandoned amusement park. For the whole night they both went hand in hand exploring the land and taking silly pictures with almost everything they came across from. The sun had almost come out and Gilbert reached out the teddy bear to Elizabeth. Before she accepted the gift she gathered up all her courage do and confessed how she truly felt about him.

She looked up at Gilbert blushing, only to find out that he had a blank expression on his face. Elizabeth wanted to run but before she could, Gilbert burst out in laughter and smiled at her. He went over to her and gave her the teddy bear before rubbing her head and started walking away. Elizabeth stood there confused. She looked down at the teddy bear then over at him and noticed that he came to a halt. Without turning around Gilbert yelled out to her, loud enough so she can hear him saying, "I feel the same way.."

Ever since that day, Gilbert and Elizabeth have been together for 13 years. They have been inseparable, just like they were when they were small, but quite stronger. Over those years Elizabeth never once heard Gilbert say that he loved her. She didn't get why though. Gilbert would always show his expressions of love towards her, he did love and cared about her but never once has he ever said those small three words...She would always be the one who'd tell him that everyday and every time she did, she always heard the same response and action. "I know.." Gilbert would always respond while smiling and rubbing the top of her head.

For almost a year since her last birthday, Elizabeth has been thinking about how it may be time for them to seal their marriage into little handcuffs. She'd plan in her head how one day he'd tell her that he loves her and afterward he'd propose to her.. She's even tried hinting Gilbert that she wanted to get married with him..but that day never came...

Once again it was Elizabeth's birthday and instead of giving her the teddy bear at night, they went out for a walk and and he decided to give it to her there. Elizabeth was so frustrated and angry to the point where she snapped when he pulled out that bear. She yelled at him, asking him if he really loved her. When was gonna be the first time she'd get to hear those words coming out of his mouth and how long it would take for him to realize that she wants to marry him. Gilbert just stood silent and ignored her comment insisting that she takes the teddy bear. Elizabeth cried in anger, grabbed the bear and just threw it to the road.

As Gilbert went over to get back the bear Elizabeth cried out on how much she hated him and how she never wants to see him or any of his bears again. Gilbert got up and turned around, opening his mouth, about to say something. Until he heard a loud noise in the distance and saw a bright light coming towards him...by the time Elizabeth would reach him, it would be too late...

At Gilbert's funeral Elizabeth walked near his casket grabbing the last teddy bear he gave her. As she walked towards the casket she saw his lifeless corps laying there. She couldn't help but cry at the sight of him causing to squeeze the teddy bear that she was holding. Suddenly, the teddy bear started singing a beautiful music box piece. Elizabeth looked down at it in confusion and grabbed the bear to it would face her. The music continued playing as the teddy bear started to speak.

"Hello Elizabeth..." _It was Gilbert's voice._ "If you're hearing this then it means that you have finally unlocked the secret to this teddy bear. I had a feeling that you might've not unlocked it from all the previous teddy bears I've given you but that's okay. None of them matter as how much this one does. I've really never had the courage to tell you this, even an awesome person like me gets a little shy, but all I've ever wanted to tell you was...I love you...I love you, Elizabeth and it would be my great honor if you said yes to this ring inside the bear. I've noticed that you have wanted to get married for a long time, so I wanted to make this proposal special and unforgettable. Say 'I Do' and make me the happiest, awesome, man alive. Love, your one and only, Gilbert."

As his voice went to a stop, the music continued playing for a little more while until it too came to a halt. Suddenly, the Bears chest opened up and inside there was the ring Gilbert had bought to her, along with a note saying "I Love You" in his handwriting. Without realizing it, Elizabeth felt tears running down both of her cheeks. She then dropped the bear and ran back home as fast as she could, unable to stop the tears.

She barged into their room where she had a new shelf with all the teddy bears. She grabbed random ones and just squished their stomach, making them speak and saying "I Love You" in his voice, along with short summaries explaining why he loves her. Elizabeth's legs started shaking as she dropped to her knees. She opened up her fist revealing the ring that was inside the teddy bear and placed it on her ring finger. She then laid on the floor unable to stop sobbing and saying..

 _"Yes...I Do..."_


End file.
